Loser
by Carolina4
Summary: PG13 for deaths. Ron sees soemthing horrible and does something stupid. It's kinda sad. So if you're in a happy mood, don't read this!


A/N: The characters in this story are not mine, they are invented by JK Rowling and belong to her and Warner Brothers. The song is by 3 Doors Down, Loser.  
  
I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Loser  
  
********************************************  
  
Breathe in right away, nothing seems to fill this place  
  
I need this every time, take your lies get off my case  
  
Some day I will find, a love that flows through me like this   
  
This will fall away, this will fall away  
  
********************************************  
  
He slammed the door of the dormitory behind him, yelling: "I hate you, Hermione! It's over between us! I never want to see you again!"   
  
"But Ron, listen to me, I can explain..." Her voice sounded moffled from the other side of the door.   
  
"Oh, no you can't! I know what I saw, and I'm sure you had your reasons for kissing Harry. But you're not going to get to me anymore, never again!" Tears started flowing down his face.   
  
"Ron, it was a mistake... i won't do it again!" He knew she was crying too, he heard it in her voice. But he would never forget this. He hated her. And Harry. He hated Harry too.  
  
**************************************************  
  
You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge  
  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser, yeah  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harry was always the center of attention, being teh Boy Who Lived. And he lived, yes he did. He lived five times already. And Hermione lived too. She lived all the attacks, and everybody knew this.   
  
Harry, the most famous boy in the world, and Hermione, teh smartest girl of the world. They'd sure make a good couple.   
  
And more important, they didn't need him, Ron, for that. He had always been Harry Potter's sidekick, or Hermione's boyfriend. But he wouldn't be anymore. No he wouldn't. He was sick and tired of people not remembering him.   
  
But he would make them remember him. Oh yes, he would. "Accio!" he said determined, pointing his wand at the drawer of his bedside cabinet. The drawer flew open, and a long knive landed easily in his hand. He let his fingers run past the blade. When he held his hand up to the window, he saw the blood drip softly from his fingertops.  
  
They'd remember him...   
  
****************************************************  
  
This is getting old, I can't break these chains that I hold  
  
My body's growing cold, there's nothing left of his mind or my soul  
  
Addiction needs a pacifier, the buzz of this poison is taking me higher  
  
This will fall away, this will fall away  
  
****************************************************  
  
He felt the adrineline flow through his veins. Hermione had stopped begging him to open the door. It was all silent. He look at her fotograph on his bedside cabinet.   
  
There she was, at The Burrow. She stood with her back at the big oak in their backyard. The sunlight that came through the leaves fell upon her smiling face. Her dark, fuzzy hair waved in the wind, and she stroke a lock of her hair out of her face. The short, blue dress she wore blowed in the wind, and she held it down with her other hand.  
  
'Bang!' he had thrown the knife at the photo. As the glass shattered on the ground, Ron stood up. He hated her. And she would regret what she had done. She would surely never forget him. And she would never forget that it was her fault...  
  
He picked the knife up, and lay down on his bed. He'd do it. Tonight he'd do it.   
  
****************************************************  
  
You're getting closer, to pushing me off of life's little edge  
  
Cause I'm a loser and sooner or later you know I'll be dead  
  
You're getting closer, you're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall  
  
Cause I'm a loser, I'm a loser!  
  
****************************************************  
  
The blade of the knife was cold as it touched the skin of his wrists. Two fast slices, and he started bleeding. It hurt, a bit. But he couldn't go back now. The blood was soaking his blankets. But it went so slowly...  
  
Finally, he started feeling a bit drowsy.   
  
As he lay there, thinking about his life, he came to the conclusion that the only special thing about him was that he was killing himself. That was it. Never extremely good marks. Not outstanding good in Quidditch. Not a Prefect or a Head Boy.   
  
Everyone was special, except for him. His sister was special. She could wind every single boy in the school around her finger. Fred and George ware funny, and now had their own jokeshop. Bill was goodlooking and had a good job. Charly was also goodlooking, and with that he even was really cool. Even Percy was special; he was smart, had a good job at the Ministry, had a wife and a kid.  
  
Only he, Ron, wasn't special. But they'd remember him now. They would... They... would...  
  
The last thing he heard was the crash of the door, and a girl's screaming: "RON!!!" A few seconds later he felt her soft lips on his mouth, just as he faded away.  
  
They remembered him. Always...  
  
'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
So, what do you say? You liked it? Oh... you hated it... hmmmm... Well, at least you read it. Review it too, even if you don't like it.  
  
P.S.: No, I'm not having suicidal thoughts... *smiles soothingly* 


End file.
